fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Season 2 Episode 2: The Incredible Shrinking Mobians
Opening song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Theme Song The Incredible Shrinking Mobians (The next morning at the park, all was peaceful with a lone daisy sitting there. Suddenly, a katana was thrown at the daisy, cutting it down. Then the daisy’s spot got up, revealing to be Knuckles wearing a camouflage hat that used to have a daisy on top. Knuckles took it off and looked at it) Knuckles: Oh, great. I’ve just been dedaisied. (Then Sonic, the one who threw the katana at the daisy, landed near him, and used his katana to knock the hat up in the air) Sonic: And you’ll be pushing up daisies if we don’t improve our jungle fighting techniques. (The hat landed in Knuckles’ hands) Sonic: Loki’s group could show up any time, any place. (He points his katana at a pond like a dramatic swordsman. Knuckles looked at him flatly) Knuckles: (Flatly) Man, Sonic, you are such a downer. (Then Tails swiped his bo stick at Sonic’s katana, knocking it out of his hand and then the katana’s blade landed on the bo stick) Tails: I believe you were saying something about improving this technique? (Sonic gave a flat look and took his katana back) Sonic: Very funny, Tails. (Then Christopher’s group, Tiny, Dingodile, and the rest of the TMNM, except Charmy, appeared, jumping out in a surprise attack move) Ace: Man, you guys are so slow on sneak attacks. Snake: Makesssss you wish you’d ssssstay home and ssssuck your thumbsssss. (A short pause, then Ace bonked Snake in the head) Ace: Thumb sucking, Snake? Really? They’re not babies, they’re mutants. Snake: (Rubbing his head) Sssssorry, Accccce. Chris: Well, what matters is that we’re doing good on our training so far. Vector: Which leads to one question. Heroes: What’s that? Vector: This is my question; Where’s Charmy? (Realizing, they pondered. Then they heard a childish voice in a deep tone shouting a battle cry and they turned and saw what appeared to be Loki) Heroes: It’s Loki the Trickster! (They arm themselves) Silver: We’re ready for you, puny god! Rouge: Ready to say “Uncle?” (They charged at “Loki,” shouting a battle cry, but then they noticed something off about “Loki”) Espio: Wait a minute! (They stopped and got confused) Amy: Where’s the rest of Loki’s group? (“Loki” gave a little giggle and removed his helmet, revealed to be....) Heroes: Charmy?! Charmy: For sure, guys. Had you going there for a while, though, didn’t I? (He chuckles a bit. Then our heroes chuckled a bit) Tiny: (Chuckles a bit) Tiny guess it is funny. Dingodile: You bet your shrimp of a barby. (They laugh a bit. Then after that ended, Dingodile picked up the helmet) Dingodile: But where’d you get the helmet? Charmy: I made that with a junky pizza tray, glued some fake metal antlers on it, spray-painted it gold, and voila. Where else? Cream: How very creative of you. Cheese: (Happily impressed) Chao, chao. (Then they heard a jet engine in the sky, turned to the source of the sound, and saw a strange-looking red ship on a crash course towards another part of the park, confusing them) Blaze: What is that? (Silver and Omega scanned it with their powers and scanner) Silver: It’s some kind of spaceship. Omega: But it’s source and rider are unknown. (Then the spaceship exploded into three pieces as it continued crashing, unleashing a silver white sphere of some kind) Charmy: Whoa! Major notion! Pokey Pierce: It’s gonna crash! Shadow: Right into that pond! (Then the sphere crashed into the pond) Sonic: Let’s go, guys! (They dive into the pond and swam down to the sphere where it suddenly became transparent, revealing a small unconscious purple alien wearing a white robe. Deciding to help him, our heroes opened the sphere, picked up the alien, and swam back to the surface, all gasping for air. Then the alien coughed a bit) Big: He’s still alive after that crash. Tikal: Let’s get him to shore quickly! Charmy: Man, this is one freaky-looking alien. Cosmo: He’ll probably think we’re pretty weird, too, Charmy. (They swim to shore. Nearby, Loki’s group is hidden in the bushes and watched) Eggman: Hmm. What have those meddlesome Mobians and their allies stumble upon now? Loki: I have no idea, but let’s listen. (Once out of the pond, our heroes laid the alien down) Tails: Quick! Boil some water. Max: We’re not delivering a baby, Tails. Tails: Sorry. Heard that in a movie once. (Then the alien groaned weakly and slowly opened his eyes) Alien: (Weakly) The Eye of Sarnoth.... (Coughs weakly a bit) You must find the three fragments of the Eye of Sarnoth. Knuckles: Fragments? Alien: (Coughs weakly a bit) Three pieces of my ship fell to the earth. When they are joined, the possessor will have power undreamed of.... (Groans weakly a bit) ''In your world. ''(Loki’s group, still hidden, got calmly interested and smirked evilly at this) Loki’s group: (Whispering) Undreamed of power? I like the sound of that. (Our heroes, meanwhile, got concerned) Tails: But how can we find these fragments? Silver: They could be anywhere. (The alien groaned weakly a bit and pulled a crystal-like device from his pouch) Alien: (Weakly) With this crystal converger, you can track the energy released by each fragment. (Groans weakly a bit) ''Hurry, before they fall into evil hands. ''(Tails accepted the converger) Alien: (Weakly) Once assembled, their power cannot be stopped. (He coughs a bit) Alien: (Weakly) Farewell, earthlings. (Then the alien slowly closed his eyes and slowly died. Then his body evaporated, much to our heroes’ shock) Charmy: Whoa, he vaporized. Shadow: He’s gone. (In the bushes....) Vanitas: (Whispering to Loki’s group) Just the way those Mobians and their allies will be once we locate those fragments. (Later, our heroes are driving in the Mobian Van in a hurry to the supposed location of the first fragment of this Eye of Sarnoth, with Christopher driving) Silver: Turn left. Now right. Christopher: Make up your mind, will you? Silver: I can’t help it! I sense that this crystal tracker is very sensitive by it’s power. Charmy: See if that gizmo’s got a setting for food, Silver. Snake: I couldssss ussssse a pizzzzzza, tiramisssssu, and ssss’more break. (Ace socked Snake and Charmy) Snake and Charmy: Ow! Ace: Will you cool it with the food? Knuckles: We’re after something big and important. Snake: Well, alrightssss, then. Charmy: Just make it a family-sized pizza, tiramisu, and s’more. (Our heroes glared flatly at Charmy, then he changed his mind) Charmy: Never mind. (Then they parked the Mobian Van. Up on the roof, Loki’s group saw them park with a pair of binoculars with evil smirks) Hunter J: The fools. Eggman: They’re leading us to the fragments. (They chuckled evilly a bit. Then they turned to Jack, who is eating a vanilla ice cream cone) Loki’s group: Jack! Cortex: Connect us with Uka-Uka’s group in Dimension X immediately! Jack: But my cone is melting in the sun. (He licks another sample of ice cream while Loki’s group got angry) Myotismon: Silence, toad! Do what we say and now! (Jack got nervous) Jack: As you wish, Masters. (He placed his cone on a nearby metal pole, accepted Vanitas’ communicator, and contacted the Jotundrome. In Dimension X in the Jotundrome, Uka-Uka’s group heard the communicator’s beep and answered it) Uka-Uka’s group: Yes, Loki’s group? N. Brio: What is it now? (Back in New York City....) Vanitas: Good news, Uka-Uka’s group. Eggman: We will soon have a weapon with which to destroy the Mobians and their allies. (Back in the Jotundrome, Uka-Uka’s group rolled their eyes in annoyance) Uka-Uka: You have promised us this before and have always failed. Loki: (On-screen) But this time, we shall be successful. Sephiroth: (On-screen) If only we could have our Gauntlet Soldiers. Oxide: The answer is “No,” not until you bring the Mobians to us on a plate. (Back in New York City....) Tropy: (On-screen) Until then, stop wasting our precious time! (They hang up and Loki’s group got livid) Vanitas: (Groans in anger a bit) Blast that black tiki mask and his group! (He then slammed his fist on Jack’s ice cream cone, accidentally splattering some ice cream all over himself, making him groan in annoyance a bit this time and glare at Jack along with Loki’s group) Vanitas: (Sarcastically) Nice, Jack. Nice. (Back in the Mobian Van, our heroes continued to follow the converger’s tracking power) Silver: The converger is telling us to turn here, Christopher. (Christopher makes a bat turn to the left, and parked near the docks in front of a moving garbage truck) Sonic: A garbage truck? (They suddenly noticed something shining in the garbage pile) Tails: There it is! (Then the garbage truck dumped the garbage with the first fragment in it right into a dumping boat) Caramel: And there it goes. (Then after the garbage truck backed off, our heroes exited the Mobian Van and ran up to the boat) Sonic: Okay, guys. It’s up to us. Arturo: Are you suggesting that we go climbing through that disgusting garbage waste? Vector: Hey, it’s a dirty job, but someone’s got to do it. Arturo: True. (Grubber blew a raspberry in agreement) Thunderlane: But how come that someone’s always got to be us? (Suddenly, the converger activated and it floated towards the fragment, dragging Tails, who is still holding it, with) Tails: Whoa! (He then crashed into the garbage pile on the boat) Knuckles: (To Thunderlane) Does that answer your question? Thunderlane: Apparently, yes. Ace: Okay, guys! Dingodile: Last one in is a rotten tomato! (He dives into the garbage as well. After shuddering in disgust, our heroes gave in, held their noses, and dove into the garbage as well. Nearby, Loki’s group is watching this as a nearby crane vehicle) Loki: Innocent fools. Hunter J: As usual, they’re in over their heads. (On the garbage, our heroes dug through the garbage until Tails emerged, having found the first fragment) Tails: Look, guys. Jackpot! Heroes: Alright, Tails! (Then they heard Loki speak up) Loki: If you don’t mind, we’ll take that! (Then Myotismon swung down on a pulley towards our heroes and swiped the first fragment) Heroes: Myotismon?! Loki’s group: And Loki’s group! (Then Myotismon let go of the pulley and landed on the dock) Tiny: Hey, give that back now! (Our heroes armed themselves) Myotismon: Come and get it, mutants and allies. Big: With pleasure, fang face! (Froggy angrily croaks in agreement. Then Kayla, with Max, Tails, and Cosmo hanging onto her, used her grappling hook to zip at Myotismon to knock him down with Tails’ bo stick, but Myotismon dodged by leaning back and then kicked them down into a nearby crate) Myotismon: Got you four. Now the rest. (Then Charmy got ready to attack with his nunchuks with the others by his side) Arturo: Say adios, dipstick! Charmy: You’re about to get dusted. (Then noticing a lasso under Charmy’s left foot, Vanitas activated the crane’s controls and the lasso caught Charmy’s left ankle and dangled him upside-down. Then Hunter J threw a net over the others, trapping them) Vanitas: I’d say the tables were turned. (Then Vector and Knuckles approached Myotismon) Vector: Mine and Knuckles’ turn, bozos! Knuckles: Say your prayers! (Sephiroth then ran over to a wooden pole with his Masamune ready) Sephiroth: A simple challenge that’s easy. (Then he cuts the pole and it collapsed on Vector and Knuckles, trapping them, despite Knuckles punching his fists at the pole) Knuckles: Saved by the fists. (Then Sonic ran up to Myotismon, katanas ready) Sonic: See if you can handle me, Myotismon and Loki’s group! Myotismon: Mere child’s play. Loki’s group: Watch. (Then Vanitas flipped forward and kicked Sonic’s katanas out of his hands by the handles and the katanas cut down another net and it trapped Sonic in there. Loki’s group chuckles evilly a bit) Vanitas: Net result, 36 trapped heroes; 20 Mobians, 14 human boys, and two mutants. (He turned to us readers) Vanitas: Oh, I made a funny. Myotismon: Indeed, son. Hunter J: And a good one. (They prepare to attack) Loki: Now to cut you down to size. (He then used his knife to cut Charmy free and knock him out on the ground with a piece of wood) Cortex: (Sneeringly) So much for the free ninja lesson. Myotismon: We have won this fragment in clean combat. Knuckles: You mean dirty combat? (Just when Knuckles and Vector freed themselves while Tiny and Dingodile escape the net the others are in and got away secretly, Myotismon activates the fragment’s power and its light glowed on Christopher’s group and the TMNM, just when Christopher’s group and the TMNM escaped as well) Blaze: What’s happening now? (Then, to Tiny and Dingodile’s shock as they avoided the light, Christopher’s group and the TMNM began to shrink in size by the fragment’s light, freeing Sonic from the other net) Charmy: I don’t know. Ace: But it’s like mondo beyond! (Loki’s group got calmly surprised with evil smirks) Hunter J: Well, an unexpected power. (Christopher’s group and the TMNM noticed Loki’s group getting bigger while they got smaller until they were the size of mice) Espio: Loki’s group’s getting bigger! Knuckles: Wrong, Espio. We’re getting smaller! Tails: (Pointing at the glowing fragment) That must be the power of the fragment. It makes things shrink. Snake: Ah, greatsssss. (Then the fragment finished glowing, and Loki’s group smiled evilly in victory) Loki: At last, we have you meddlesome Mobians and allies right in the palm of our hands. (They reach down with their hands towards our shrunken heroes) Commercial break (Loki’s group neared our shrunken heroes) Loki: Now to crush you meddlesome Mobians and allies one by one! (Tiny and Dingodile got determined) Dingodile: Guess again, antler creep’s group! (He and Tiny knocked Loki’s group down and struggled over the fragment, but Sephiroth kicks Tiny and Dingodile into another pile of crates, knocking them down. Then Loki’s group noticed our shrunken heroes scatter around, with Tails carrying the converger) Loki’s group: Blast you! (Loki’s group then chased our shrunken heroes around) Vanitas: Stand still, you little shrinkers! (They chase them some more. Tails noticed the converger getting heavy on him) Tails: What do we do now, Sonic? This thing is getting heavy on me. Sonic: I’d say it’s time to haul fur. (Eggman almost stomped on Charmy, but he dodged) Eggman: Come back and fight like men, you mutants and boys! (Our shrunken heroes ran in between two boxes, panting in exhaustion) Tails: You guys go on. I can’t run anymore. Sonic: Never! Shadow: We’ll make our stand here! Ace: Kind of like how Custer did? Loki: Who needs Gauntlet Soldiers when a single gauntletless hand will take care of you insects? (He prepared to stomp on our shrunken heroes. Then a garbage truck drives into the scene) Charmy: Hey, here comes the cavalry! (Then the garbage truck zipped by Loki’s group and our shrunken heroes, making the shrunken heroes get away with a recovered Tiny and Dingodile. As Loki’s group recovered, they got angry) Hunter J: No, it can’t be! They’ve escaped. Myotismon: But we have the first fragment of the Eye of Sarnoth. Loki: And soon, it’s limitless power shall be ours! (In a nearby alleyway, Tiny and Dingodile, in their disguises, are carrying our shrunken heroes in a box, waiting for some people to pass by) Sonic: We’ve gotta make it home before we get even smaller. (Tiny and Dingodile looked down and noticed Christopher’s group and the TMNM have shrunken an inch) Tiny: He’s right. Braeburn: And quick, we’re shrinking faster than a pair of cheap underwear. Dingodile: Okay, the coast is clear. (They go out and they nearly bump into a passerby, listening to some rock music on his boombox) Tiny: Hey, watch it, Bigfoot! (But the passerby ignored him. Then Tiny and Dingodile carried the box to the street) Tails: Phew. We made it so far. (Then another passerby bumped into Dingodile, making him drop the box into a puddle, splashing our shrunken heroes) Knuckles: (Angrily) Oh, thanks a lot, fella! (To the group) And no, I’m talking to that guy, not Dingodile. Dingodile: (Picking the box up) Cheer up, guys. Sonic: At least things can’t get any worse. (Then Charmy noticed a watering truck approach) Charmy: Oh, no? Scope that out! Shadow: A watering truck! Dingodile: Hang tight! (But the box, due to being wet, ripped and our shrunken heroes were washed off by a wave of water by the watering truck as a concerned Tiny and Dingodile got out of the way. With our shrunken heroes, they are swept towards a sewer grate) Amy: Try to stay afloat! Cream: And don’t drown! Cheese: (Desperately) Chao, chao! Max: Just keep telling us that! (Then they fell through the sewer grate, much to Tiny and Dingodile’s concern) Tiny: We gotta help! (Dingodile nods and they ran to a manhole and went down, closing it. In the waters of the sewer, our shrunken heroes recovered by swimming to the surface) Sonic: There’s gotta be an easier way to get home than this. (Then Tiny and Dingodile arrived, spotting them. Then scooping all of our shrunken heroes in their arms, Tiny and Dingodile sighed in relief) Dingodile: At least you’re okay so far. Shadow: Luckily. Tiny: Let’s get you home. (They run to the direction of the sewer lair. Once there, Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie are told of what happened, with Tiny and Dingodile out of their disguises) Cloud: Hmm. It would seem we have quite a large problem. Vector: Please, Sensei Cloud. Comet Tail: Must you use the word “Large” to us? Aerith: And one that requires immediate action. (They nod and after Yuffie pulled her Mobiancom out, contacted Elise’s group) Yuffie: Elise’s group, this is Yuffie. Please respond. (At a conference room in the Channel Six building, Jamieson is running a meeting with his employees) Jamieson: Remember, we at Channel Six News have to be decisive, daring, able to make split-second decisions. (Then Elise’s Mobiancom beeped in her purse) Yuffie: (Voice-over) Elise’s group, are you there? (Jamieson heard the muffled voice and turned to Elise’s group) Jamieson: Did you say something just now? Elise: Who, us? (Realizing it’s the Mobiancom, Elise pulled her purse out and secretly quieted the Mobiancom) Jamieson: Yes, you, Elise’s group. (Yuffie continued in the Mobiancom) Yuffie: (Voice-over, muffled) We need you, this is urgent. An emergency, in fact. (Secretly overhearing Yuffie, Elise’s group got concerned and got up) Elise’s group: We’ve got to go, Mr. Jamieson. Jamieson: Why? (Tai’s group went up to Elise’s group) Agumon: What’s your hurry? (Elise’s group secretly gestured to Elise’s Mobiancom in front of Tai’s group. Getting it, they played along) Tai: On second thought, we’ll go with Elise’s group. Jamieson: Again I ask, why? Elise and Tai’s groups: It’s a hot story. Jamieson: But where? We’re in the middle of a meeting right now. Rainbow Dash: You said so yourself we’ve got to make split-second decisions. Gomamon: That’s right. Mimi: It’s very important. Elise and Tai’s groups: Ciao, Mr. Jamieson! (And with that, Elise and Tai’s groups left) Jamieson: But that was only a speech! (Then realizing they’re gone already, he sighed in defeat. Back in the Jotundrome in Dimension X, Loki’s group have contacted Uka-Uka’s group again) Uka-Uka’s group: Unlimited power? Tropy: Rubbish. Demidevimon: You have given us nothing but empty promises. (Back at the docks of New York City....) Loki: But guys, we have destroyed the Mobians and their allies as you ordered. N. Gin: (On-screen) Lies, lies, lies! (Back at the Jotundrome....) Infinite: Where is your proof? (Back in New York City....) Loki’s group: (Calmly hesitant) Uh.... Cortex: We have none. But like many an animal before them, they, and their human allies, have been flushed down the sewers. (Back in the Jotundrome....) Mephiles: (Scoffs) Talk is cheap. Uka-Uka: What we want is indisputable evidence. (Back in New York City....) Loki: Is our word not good enough? Tropy: (On-screen) Precisely. Your word is not good enough. Loki’s group: But...! (But Uka-Uka’s group hung up, making Loki’s group groan in anger) Vanitas: If proof is what that maniac tiki mask and his group wants, then proof they shall have at once! (On the streets, Elise and Tai’s groups are riding in the Mobian Van with Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie, Tiny, and Dingodile) Aerith: Thank you, guys, for answering Yuffie’s call. Cloud: We must find Loki’s group and that alien fragment before they use it to do further damage to us. Pinkie Pie: Those poor Mobians and poor Christopher’s group. Trixie: Less than six inches high. (Then the mini TV screen at the Mobian Van’s controls turned on) Reporter: (On-screen) We interrupt this commercial to bring you a special bulletin. Sora: Interrupt a commercial? Gabumon: It must be big news! (Then they see, to their shock, the Empire State Building shrinking down) Reporter: (Voice-over) The Empire State Building is actually shrinking down. (At the Empire State Building, it shrunk down as the people panicked. Back at the Mobian Van, our heroes realized) Heroes: Loki’s group! Matt: (Sarcastically) Well, looks like King Kong’s favorite spot is tiny for him. Cloud: Precisely. Aerith: Now Loki’s group have turned that fragment on innocent people. TK: And animals. Elise: Hang on, guys! Allison: Next stop, the Empire State Building, or what’s left of it. (They drive to the direction of the Empire State Building. There, the reporter continued) Reporter: It’s being reported that this is just one of many midtown buildings that have been shrunk. (At the shrinking building’s entrance, a man is struggling to crawl out when another man ran up to help him) Man 2: Come on, mister! Hurry! You’re the last one left! (Then the second man freed the first man and the Empire State Building was now a size of a small model. At an empty cheese factory, the shrunken city buildings are encased within a glass case by Loki’s group and Jack) Loki: Ah, the alien crystal has done its work beautifully. Jack: Oh, yes, Masters. Magnificently. (Vanitas picked up the shrunken Empire State Building) Vanitas: And this will be the crown jewel in our collection. Myotismon: Now, Uka-Uka’s group will have to send us our Gauntlet Soldiers. (Vanitas placed the shrunken Empire State Building back into the case. Back in the streets, the Mobian Van is caught in a traffic jam) Rarity: It’s hopeless. Applejack: By the time we get there, Loki’s group will be gone. Aerith: We must retrieve the alien crystal. Cloud: Or we dread to think what may befall the city. Yuffie: So, don’t lose hope. (Back in the sewer lair, our shrunken heroes are enjoying a slice of pizza, which is gigantic, and a giant slice of vanilla-flavored tiramisu) Omega: Well, one good thing about being tiny.... Knuckles: Yeah, one slice of pizza and tiramisu is enough for us. Charmy: Speak for yourselves, guys! (Sonic noticed a giant wave of water splashing towards them) Sonic: Oh no, look! It’s a tidal wave of water! (They run away quickly) Silver: Why are we running from it? Tails: It’s just your average sewer trickle. Sonic: Sure, but we’re no longer your average-size mutant Mobians. Chris: And average-size humans. (Then the water swept them away) Cosmo: (While swept away) Hang on! (Noticing some soap bars floating around, our shrunken heroes swam to each of them) Shadow: Quick, guys, climb aboard! (They climb on each of the bars) Vector: (Sarcastically) I didn’t know they made bars of soap this big like this. Flash Sentry: (Agreeing sarcastically) It must be the large family size. Charmy: (Giggles a bit) Good one, Flash Sentry. (Tails noticed a snake slithering towards them) Tails: Speaking of things that are large.... (They noticed) Shrunken heroes: A sewer snake! Soarin: (Groans a bit) What a way to go for us. Sonic: We’re not swallowed yet. (He pulls his katana out, slices a piece of the bar of soap he’s on, and the slice is swallowed by the snake as our shrunken heroes floated past it safely. Then the snake burped some bubbles out and slithered away) Knuckles: (Sarcastically to the snake) Let’s do lunch again sometime. Snake: Good job, Sssssonic. Now we’re traveling economy classsssss. (At the cheese factory, Loki’s group contacted Uka-Uka’s group) Uka-Uka: (On-screen) Loki’s group, this had better be good. Infinite: (On-screen) We’re much too busy for your time-wasting conversations. Myotismon: The talking is over. Hunter J: That’s right. Eggman: This time, we will show you deeds. (They show Uka-Uka’s group the shrunken buildings) Loki’s group: Behold! (Back at the Jotundrome, Uka-Uka’s group glared flatly in a calm way) Demidevimon: Is this some sort of joke? Mephiles: We asked for petrified Mobians.... (Back in New York City, Mephiles continued) Mephiles: (On-screen) And you bring us toy buildings! Uka-Uka: (On-screen) We want those Mobians, and we want them now! (Then Uka-Uka’s group hung up, making Loki’s group groan in anger a bit) Myotismon: Blast that creepy tiki mask and his group! (Jack then showed a device he’s carrying) Jack: Might I suggest this? (Loki’s group got angry even more) Vanitas: What in blazes is that monstrosity?! Jack: An invention of mine. A heat-seeking Mobian scope. (He activates it) Jack: It’ll locate them no matter how tiny they are. (Loki’s group got impressed) Loki’s group: Oh, excellent! Loki: Now go find them. Eggman: And don’t come back without those mini creatures. Jack: Never fear, Masters. They’re as good as captured. (He runs out to find the TMNM, chuckling evilly a bit. Back in the sewers, our shrunken heroes continued riding down the water on their bars of soap) Pokey Pierce: Well, it looks like we’re not the only ones shrinking, look. (They noticed their bars of soap are disintegrating) Vector: The soaps are, as well. (Shadow noticed a storm drain ahead) Shadow: Hold it, guys. We’ve got more serious problems. Charmy: Oh, yeah? Sonic: Like what? Shadow: Like that. A storm drain! Big: And we’re headed right for it! (Then the bars of soap started to finish disintegrating) Billy: Duh, what a bummer. Christopher: No soap, no hope. Charmy: Yeah! Sonic: Hang on. We’re going over! (They fall into the water and down the storm drain. They then noticed they are being swept towards another sewer grate) Commercial break (Our shrunken heroes continued being swept towards the other sewer grate and they fell through into a river. They swim up to the surface) Charmy: Whoa, guys! That was definitely a radical ride! Ace: Yeah, the one that nearly drowned us. Christopher: Now all we’ve got to worry about is getting to shore. Sonic: Exactly. Knuckles: We’ve got bigger problems than that, guys. Silver: You’re always looking for trouble. Knuckles: Oh, yeah? (He suddenly pointed out at a fish approaching them) Knuckles: Well, this time, the trouble’s looking for us. (The fish swam closer, hungry for them) Snake: Yikessss! Billy: It’s Moby Dick's big brother! Charmy: I promise, if we survive this, I’ll never eat another anchovy pizza again! Chris: I got news for you. You may never eat another pizza, period! (Just when the fish got ready to eat them, a net caught our shrunken heroes) Sonic: What’s going on? (Then the net is revealed to be held by Jack, riding a rowboat on the river) Jack: (Sneeringly) Well, what do we have here? Why, it’s a rare species of soon-to-be extinct Mobians. And with them, Lilliputian boys. (He giggles evilly a bit as our shrunken heroes got concerned) Ace: Uh, something tells me we were better off with the fish. Tails: Yeah. (Elsewhere in the streets, the Mobian Van pulled a corner) Cloud: Hmm, this is most strange. Yuffie: What is it, Dad? Elise: Yeah, what is it, Cloud? Cloud: We left Christopher’s group and the Mobians at home. Aerith: Yet Cloud and I sense they are close by. Yuffie: Come to think of it, I sense it too. Mom, you and Dad just taught me before that the connection between sensei and student is very strong. Fluttershy: I hope you’re wrong, guys. Dingodile: In their present condition, they wouldn’t last long in a neighborhood like this. Yuffie: You might have a point, but they are now quite close. Cloud: Our bond with the Mobians has not diminished, even if they have been. (Aerith sensed something and pointed to another direction) Aerith: Please, turn here. There! Cloud: That is where they are! (They drive to the direction of the cheese factory. At the said factory, Loki’s group showed our shrunken heroes, trapped in a huge glass jar, to Uka-Uka’s group) Loki: Well, Uka-Uka’s group, what have you to say now? (Uka-Uka’s group, on the communicator screen, got impressed) Uka-Uka’s group: (Impressed, on-screen) Hmm.... Mephiles: (On-screen) Perhaps we have underestimated your evil abilities after all. Vanitas: Our thoughts exactly. Uka-Uka: (On-screen) What have you to say now, mini mutants and mini boys? Silver: You’ll never get away with this, Uka-Uka’s group! (Our shrunken heroes got perplexed by Silver’s confidence) Silver: Well, you got to admit, it sounded good. (Loki placed the jar on the table and Sephiroth prepared his Masamune) Sephiroth: And now, Uka-Uka’s group, for your viewing pleasure, you shall witness the final agonizing moments of the Mobians and their allies’ demise. (Uka-Uka’s group smirked evilly in agreement) Uka-Uka’s group: (On-screen) Splendid! Infinite: (On-screen) Let the show begin. Demidevimon: (On-screen) Even my wings are sweating in anticipation! Uka-Uka: (On-screen) Along with my hands! Tails: Can’t we discuss this like human beings? Ace: (Sarcastically) Nice going, Tails. Knuckles: (Sarcastically) That’ll work. (Loki’s group prepared their weapons) Loki’s group: Sayonara, Mobians and allies. (Just when they attacked, the Mobian Van crashed through the wooden doors and screeched to a stop, getting everyone’s attention. Then the Mobian Van’s rooftop opened, and Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie, Tiny, and Dingodile are shot out into the air) Loki’s group: Cloud and Aerith’s group! (Cloud’s group landed on their feet gracefully, despite Tiny nearly losing his balance, then got ready to fight) Cloud: Yes, Loki’s group. Aerith: Your two old senseis have returned to teach you a new lesson. Yuffie: Something you’ll never forget. (Loki’s group charged at them, weapons ready) Myotismon: Feeble rodents and girl! Vanitas: My parents, group, and I will do the teaching for you! (Then Cloud blocked Loki’s group’s attacks with his Buster Sword and then Aerith whacked her Guard Stick on Loki’s group’s weapons and knocked them aside, making Sephiroth’s Masamune break Loki’s communicator. At the Jotundrome, Uka-Uka’s group got angry) Uka-Uka: (Groans in anger a bit) Infernal technical difficulties! N. Brio: And just when the show was getting interesting for us. (Back in New York City, Loki’s group continued to fight against Cloud’s group) Hunter J: Not bad for a bunch of rusty old and young has-beens. Yuffie: (Smugly eyeing Loki) One with the gold metallic helmet of a deer should not use the word “Rusty” like you did. (Offended, Loki then jumped at Yuffie, ready to kick her down, but Cloud took the blow instead and was knocked into the table, which knocked down the jar where our shrunken heroes are still trapped in) Shrunken heroes: Hey! Arturo: Aye-aye-aye! Let us out of here! (Then Cloud and Yuffie kicked Loki’s stomach back) Yuffie: (Giggles a bit) Try again, Loki’s group. Loki: (Recovering) I intend to, meddlers! (He attempted to swipe his knife at Cloud and Yuffie, but they dodged. With our shrunken heroes, they recovered) Vector: Oh, what a ride. Snake: My brain feelsssss like tofu. (While Loki and Cloud’s groups continued fighting, Elise and Tai’s groups emerged from the Mobian Van and our shrunken heroes got their attention) Shrunken heroes: Elise and Tai’s groups, over here! Sonic: We’re behind this big hunk of junk. (They go up to them) Allison: Guys, is that you? Sonic: The one and only. Shadow: What there is of us. Joe: We can’t believe it. Mimi: You’re so tiny. Patamon: Like mice. Knuckles: Look, guys, this is no time for small talk. (Tails noticed the fragment and points at it) Tails: Quick, aim that crystal at us. A second jolt might reverse the effect. (The others noticed and got confused) Ace: You mean we might get bigger? Ember: Well, we can’t get much smaller, einstein. Shrunken heroes: Hurry! (Elise and Tai’s groups ran over to the fragment) Elise: It’s worth a try. Spike: Yeah. (Hunter J, meanwhile, high-kicked Cloud right onto a conveyor belt) Myotismon: Excellent work, my dear! Hunter J: Thanks. (Then they leapt at the switch near the conveyor belt, chuckling evilly a bit) Myotismon: Advantage time! (They pulled the lever and the conveyor belt activated, slowly taking Cloud towards a cheese-wrapping machine. Then the two groups struggled in their fight on the conveyor belt) Hunter J: It’s useless to struggle against Loki’s group! Loki: The Trickster’s Grip of Steel. (With the others, after Twilight Sparkle placed the jar on another table, she aimed the fragment towards our shrunken heroes) Comet Tail: Quick, Twilight Sparkle, turn on the beam! (Twilight Sparkle inspected it) Twilight Sparkle: I’m not sure how. Tails: Neither are we. Silver: It just sort of happened. (Then the fragment glowed again) Twilight Sparkle: Something’s happening, but none of us knows what! (Then the light blasted onto our shrunken heroes) Charmy: Whoa, guys. Blaze: It feels like an intergalactic tanning booth. (Then they started to grow back to normal size) Sonic: It’s working! We’re starting to grow. (They start to break free from the jar. On the conveyor belt, Loki and Cloud’s groups continued struggling in their fight) Vanitas: How does it feel to be wrapped by a cheese-wrapping machine? Sephiroth: A fitting end for a male rat like you. (Then our heroes broke free from the jar and while they finished growing back to normal size, Tails’ bo stick shot out at the conveyor belt’s control and stopped its movement upon striking the controls. Both Loki and Cloud’s groups stopped struggling and Loki’s group got confused) Cortex: What? It stopped! Cloud: While we have just started. (Cloud’s group kicked Loki’s group aside. Noticing the shrunken buildings, Twilight Sparkle and Yuffie nod at each other and again, activate the first fragment, making the shrunken building vanish and, to their notice at a nearby window, returning to their proper spots and back to normal sizes. But then Loki’s group, after recovering, noticed the fragment in Twilight Sparkle’s hand) Loki’s group: Ah-ha! Sephiroth: The crystal! (Myotismon fired his Crimson Lightning at Twilight Sparkle, but she dodged. But in doing so, she accidentally dropped the fragment. Just when she dove at it and grabbed it, Vanitas dove at it and after shoving Twilight Sparkle aside, grabbed the fragment) Vanitas: You may have won this time, meddlers, but we still have this! (Then our heroes tackled Vanitas and struggled to get the fragment back, but then Myotismon knocked them back with his Crimson Lightning, stunning them. Jack then opened a metal trapdoor) Jack: Quickly, Masters! This way! (Loki’s group followed Jack down the trapdoor with the first fragment in tow) Loki: Until the next time, Mobians. Loki’s group: Au revoir! (Then they got away. Our heroes recovered) Sonic: They got away with the crystal! Shadow: We must stop them! (They head for the trapdoor, but Cloud and Aerith stopped them) Cloud: It is useless to try for now. Aerith: They are gone. (They got disappointed, then they noticed Twilight Sparkle looking down in sadness) Comet Tail: What’s wrong, Twilight Sparkle? Twilight Sparkle: I feel it’s my fault for failing you guys. I shouldn’t have dropped that fragment. (Our heroes, feeling bad for Twilight Sparkle, gave reassuring smiles) Comet Tail: Don’t blame yourself. Elise: He’s right. Cloud: It is all part of the learning experience. Aerith: Even our mistakes can serve as teachers. Sonic: Masters Cloud and Aerith know best. (Twilight Sparkle, feeling better, smiled softly) Twilight Sparkle: Thank you, guys. (Later in the sewer lair, Elise’s group did their report on the shrunken buildings’ return to normal size and their proper spots as our heroes watched on their TV) Elise: (On-screen) And just as mysteriously as it started, this entire shrinking business stopped. Twilight Sparkle: (On-screen) Hopefully one day, the true story behind this incredible event can be revealed. (Knuckles scoffed and turned the TV off) Knuckles: Yeah, the same day we Mobians and mutants can walk around the city like regular people. Chris: Speaking of things shrinking, so is my stomach. Tails: Where the heck is Charmy with those pizzas? Vector: Yeah. Christopher: He sure is taking his sweet time. (Then Charmy returned with a stack of pizza boxes) Charmy: Ta-da! Alright, guys! It’s scarfing time! Heroes: Alright! Sonic: I’ll do the slicing of the slices. (Charmy opened the boxes as they got up to him) Charmy: Just scope out these babies. (The group, except Charmy and surprisingly Cream and Cheese, got surprised) Snake: Babiesssss? Thessse thingssss haven’t even been born yet. Knuckles: You said it. Silver: Is this some kind of a sick joke? Cream: Well, ask Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie. Charmy: It was their idea. Cheese: (Happily agreeing) Chao, chao. (Our heroes looked at Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie with perplexed looks) Cloud: We had them specially made for our small students and their friends. Aerith: To remind them they still have a long way to grow. Yuffie: Like plants. (Realizing, our heroes happily accepted their tiny pizzas and ate one for each of them. Cloud, Aerith, and Yuffie chuckled a bit) To be continued.... Ending song: Teenage Mutant Ninja Mobians (1987) Theme Song Instrumental VersionCategory:Fan Fiction Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Parodies